


dust

by decapitatem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: stupid vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatem/pseuds/decapitatem
Summary: rl





	

theres rosin in my lungs  
and poison in my blood  
your absence cuts me open  
id thank you if i could


End file.
